Gravitation Oneshot
by lovelessgirl86
Summary: No tiene título porque es como un esbozo... Una especie de Oneshot... Muy divertido de hacer... ¿Quieren saber más? ¡Entren y lean! XD [YAOIconLEMON: SHUxYUKI]


**Bueno bueno... Sé que dije que no subiría ningún fic de momento, pero esto no estoy segura de que esto lo sea... Es un Oneshot, más bien… Ahora paso a contar cómo surgió.**

**Resulta que un día, con Emi (una amiga que conocí por el Fotolog), decidimos que haríamos una personificación de Shu y Yuki (ella que es taaaan Shuichi en personalidad, que era obvio que iba a ser el uke… Además yo soy más seme que uke, y ella insiste en decirme Iukiiii porque vivo por esa frase que dice "porque te quiero te aporreo", o sea que según ella la trato mal)… Y la hicimos por MSN! Fue muuuy divertido, pero me costó horrores!! Así que le pedí permiso para editarlo y publicarlo... Espero que les guste tanto como nos gustó a nosotras hacerlo... Y no me critiquen mucho como seme, es que tampoco soy tan Yuki como ella cree (o sea que me costó ser muy agresiva en algunas partes y al final me pudo mi veta cursi! XD)…**

**Espero que les guste!! Gracias por leer! Dejen review (pero sean benévolos)!**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen (lo que daría por que Yuki fuera mío!!! Bueno, y ya que estamos, Hiro tabién... ), son propiedad de Maki Murakami (a quien idolatramos, por cierto)._**

**_Aviso: este fic tiene contenido Yaoi explícito (relación chico-chico), homofóbicos, abstenerse!_**

****

* * *

Shuichi estaba sentado frente al tocador de su camerino, mirando de reojo el reflejo de Yuki en el espejo. No faltaba mucho para que lo llamaran al escenario, pero esos momentos previos a un recital, era donde más placer conseguía entre los brazos de su hermoso amante.

- Shuichi... Vení para acá- la voz sensual y ronca de Yuki le hizo dar un respingo.

- Voy… - respondió quedamente.

- Tirate ahí- ordenó Yuki señalando la cama.

- Tirame vos- respondió en un irrefrenable ataque de valor.

- Bien, como quieras- dijo el rubio llevándole los brazos a la espalda y arrojándolo contra la cama-. Nunca dije que iba a ser suave… Además, ya sabemos que te gusta así.

- Con cuidado, que me arruinás la ropa y tengo que cantar…

- Sí, claro… Si te quedan fuerzas después de lo que voy a hacerte… Ahora callate y quedate quietito- ordenó tomándole una muñeca y atando una mano a un poste de la cama. Luego tomó la otra y repitió el proceso, al igual que con las piernas, una a cada poste.

-¡Ohhh, Iukiiii! Esto es como mi sueño¿no te vas a poner la tanga, no? Decime que no…

- NO… Bueno, a ver qué tenemos por aquí- sonrió maliciosamente mientras comenzaba a desabrochar lentamente cada botón de la camisa de Shuichi.

- Ohhh… Iukiiiiii… Me estás aplastando…

-¡SILENCIO!- advirtió mientras se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre él y comenzaba a acercarse hacia su pecho. Abrió la camisa y rozó apenas su tetilla izquierda con la punta de la lengua.

- Soltame así puedo tocarte… - suplicó Shuichi.

- No, no, no... Este es mi jueguito…

Volvió a acercarse a su cuerpo y tomó la misma tetilla entre sus labios, succionando con premura, mientras que una de sus manos descendía acariciando su torso.

- Mmm... Pero... Así te es aburrido...

- Si me vas a estar haciendo esto a cada rato, lo dejamos acá… Ya se me pasaron las ganas- dijo mientras se levantaba y se alejaba- Ahora, arreglate solito…

-¡Me callo! Pero dejame morderte un poquitito…

- No sé... Me ofendiste... Tengo que castigarte… - volvió a sonreír con malicia.

-¿En serio?

- Sí, sabía que eso iba a gustare…

- Me hubieras dicho antes- sonríe-… Castigame, entonces… Yo te convenzo, acercate…

Se acerca lentamente.

- No seas bobito, estoy atadito¿qué te puedo hacer?

- No sé… Varias veces agujereaste paredes así que no me confío- se acerca más.

- Pero lo hice por vos y ahora estás junto a mí… Besame, Yuki…

El rubio pasa su mano por detrás de la cabeza de Shuichi, y lo atrae hacia sí.

- Mordeme un poquito- suplica el pelirrosa, estirándose para comenzar a morder delicadamente su oreja y descender por su cuello haciendo suaves succiones de vez en cuando.

- Que lindo perfume- susurró en su oído para luego recorrer nuevamente su oreja con la punta de su lengua. Un escalofrío sacudió a Yuki, ya que esa era su zona más sensible.

-¿Vas a castigarme ahora?- susurró.

- Ahora sí que te lo merecés… - respondió Yuki tratando de serenarse.

- Hacelo… - suplicó Shuichi mordiéndole el cuello.

El rubio se enderezó y se quitó la remera.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Shuichi, quien misteriosamente aun podía modular, pese al gran shock que le causó ver el espléndido cuerpo de su amante.

Yuki se abalanzó sobre él, atrapando (y callando) su boca en un beso voraz, mientras que sus manos jugueteaban agresivamente con sus tetillas. Su boca silenciaba la mayoría de los quejidos de Shuichi, que disfrutaba de las bruscas caricias, a la vez que del tibio cuerpo de Yuki sobre él. Una de las manos de Yuki comenzaba a descender sobre el abdomen del pelirrosa, hasta llegar a la cintura de los pantalones, que comenzó a desabrochar hábilmente.

- Más... - rogó Shuichi estirándose lo más posible para no separase de sus labios.

Su boca comenzó a bajar, trazando una estela de besos por su pecho, para detenerse y juguetear un rato en su ombligo. Su otra mano tomó el lugar de su boca, mientras introducía sus dedos en la boca de Shuichi.

- Mmmm… - gimió Shuichi, jugando con su lengua entre ellos, dando pequeñas succiones y mordidas hasta empaparlos por completo.

Mientras Yuki retiraba tanto el pantalón como el boxer, su boca comenzó a descender suavemente, trazando pequeños circulitos con la lengua. Shuichi tiró de su pierna instintivamente pero ésta estaba amarrada.

- Ne... Esto no es justo… - dijo inflando los cachetes en ese gesto tan característico suyo.

- Shhhh- lo silenció a poner sus dedos nuevamente en la boca de Shuichi- va a gustarte…

Sin previo aviso, Yuki tomó el miembro de Shuichi con una mano y lo introdujo por completo en su boca. Comenzó a degustarlo con intensidad, succionando y mordiendo a medida que su cabeza se deslizaba hacia atrás y hacia delante. La mano húmeda con saliva se deslizaba acariciando su torso hasta descender al pequeño orificio, que comenzó a acariciar suavemente.

- Ne... Mmmññ... Despacio- susurró Shuichi mientras se contraía un poco.

A medida que incrementaba el ritmo, tanto con su boca como con su mano, su otra mano empezó a desprender los botones de su pantalón, para liberar su propio miembro.

- Mmmm… Yuki, espera... Yo me voy a correr...

- No, no, no, Shuichi, esta vez vas a esperar.

- Pero... Iukiiii… Mmmm…

Yuki se levantó y acercó su rostro al de Shuichi.

-¿Sientes tu propio aroma?- lo provocó, lamiendo sus labios y comenzando a besarlo mientras que sus dedos exploraban el, ya no pequeño, orificio.

- Iukiii… Mmmm...

Retiró sus dedos velozmente y los reemplazó por su miembro, mientras continua besándolo, y dirigía una de sus manos al miembro de Shuichi para comenzar a masajearlo suavemente.

- Ahh... Yukiii, eres muuuuy… Ahmm… Grande… Salte- suplicó, intentando separar sus piernas.

-¡JA! No me mientas, sé que te gusta- respondió mordiéndole el cuello. Permaneció quieto dentro de él, mientras comenzaba a mover su mano rápidamente sobre el miembro de Shuichi.

-¡Iukiiiiii, baka! Me corro... – gritó vaciándose sobre la mano de Yuki.

-¡Tonto!- repitió avergonzado- ¡Mirá lo que hiciste!

Cerró sus ojos mientras respiraba agitadamente.

- Iukiii, lo siento- sus mejillas se volvieron aun más rojas al notar la forma en que le había hablado.

- Baka... Está bien- respondió Yuki, sorpresivamente calmo, mientras desataba sus piernas y manos, y se sentaba en la cama arrastrándolo consigo, a horcajadas sobre sí, profundizando aun más su penetración.

- Mmmm- gimió Shuichi, y rodeó el blanco cuello con los brazos, mordisqueando sus hombros y clavícula.

Yuki volvió a tomar el miembro de Shuichi con una mano, acariciándole la punta con el pulgar.

- No me hagas pasar papelones… Y no hagas eso- lo besó delicadamente rozando la lengua de Yuki con la propia mientras comenzaba a moverse de arriba hacia abajo. Yuki atrapó su lengua dentro de su boca, succionándola, y comenzó a besarlo salvajemente, mientras que acompañaba su movimiento con las caderas.

- Mmmm- mordió su labio y pasó sus dedos entre el rubio cabello, tironeando un poco con cada embestida. Yuki lo empujó de espaldas a la cama y comenzó a moverse más rápido y más profundo, sin dejar de acariciar su miembro, y levantando las caderas de Shuichi a cada embestida.

- Shu... ichi... - con una última fuerte envestida, y apretando el miembro en su mano, Yuki acabó dentro de Shuichi y se desplomó sobre él.

- Se sintió muy bien- dijo Shuichi, acariciando la suave piel de su espalda y subiendo hasta su cabello.

-¿Cuántas veces te corriste?- preguntó Yuki.

-¿Yo? Dos… ¿Vos?

- Una…

- No esta tan mal… Estuviste bastante bien… Te hago sexo oral si querés…

- No- respondió Yuki recuperando su habitual mal humor.

- Pero a mí me gusta hacerte acabar… ¡Me encanta!

- Íbamos tan bien... Habías estado bastante calladito…

-¿No se notó que disfruté?

- Baka, yo también acabé- dijo exasperado para luego besarlo.

- Me gusta hacerte enojar- respondió Shuichi sonriente, y luego devolviéndole el beso-. Es tan fácil…

Shuichi se volteó, quedando sobre Yuki y dejándolo de espaldas la cama.

-¿Querés un poco más?- preguntó Shuichi con la risa bailando en sus ojos.

-¿No fue suficiente¿Me estás diciendo que todavía estás caliente?- respondió agresivamente Yuki, tomándolo por las nalgas presionándolo contra sí.

Shuichi lo miró dulcemente:- Sólo quería mimarte un poco más…

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta... - sugirió acariciándole una tetilla con el pulgar -¿Querés más?

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció¿Da para continuarlo? Si quieren que lo continuemos¡dejen review y exprésenlo!**

**Matta ne!**

**...:::Ede:::...**


End file.
